Treble With Roommates
by Pitchslapped15
Summary: Barden's favorite aca-power couple has a little problem, they're hopelessly in love and lack privacy. Jeca one-shot (used to be). M rated for language and suggestive material.
1. Turn of Events

Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Treble With Roommates - Part 1

Summary: Barden's favorite aca-power couple has a little problem, they're hopelessly in love and lack privacy. T rated for language and suggestive material.

* * *

A few months had passed since the ICCA finals and the night that forever changed Beca and Jesse's lives.

Everyone was supportive of their relationship; they had become the ultimate aca-power couple on campus and well known to the collegiate world of a cappella competition. Thanks to some footage of their lip-locking moment combined with some creative commentary by a couple of colorful commentators known as Gail and John, they were practically immortalized.

 _ **Flashback to Lincoln Center - ICCA Finals -2012**_

 _"Oh...look John, it's aca-love. Shall we give the lovebirds a few minutes?"_

 _"Sure Gail...why not. According to their college rap sheets these two freshmen are Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell who were recently made leaders of their groups. Look at those kids go! Get a room you two!"_

Not only had an all female group won the ICCA's for the first time in history, the famous kiss that followed the Bella's performance had been recorded on several devices and had gone viral. In the first twenty-four hours since being uploaded into the internet they had become a YouTube sensation with millions of views and even made headlines on various news and entertainment programs.

 _They were famous..._

The balancing act of dealing with their new popularity, attending classes and holding rehearsals with their perspective groups; to studying and hanging out with friends would leave very little opportunity to engage in 'alone time' for Beca and Jesse as they were constantly imposed on by the paparazzi, pesky roommates and overly curious friends. This is their story…

* * *

 **Baker Hall - Beca's Dorm**

"Mmm...we have to stop." Beca murmured breathlessly against her boyfriend's soft lips. "Kimmy Jin will be back any moment."

"So what! She knows we're together. I need my Beca fix." Jesse whined and positioned himself over her, careful to not crush her petite frame as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse, lowered her bra straps off her shoulder and kissed her milky white skin, while pressing her further back into her pile of pillows. The young sophomore like so many times before, had become lost in the moment as she flushed at her boyfriend's expert ministrations of her sensitized skin as she felt herself becoming more aroused as she openly moaned out. "Fuck! You're so sexy." He whispered, lowering the lacy material to free a perky breast begging for his attention.

Recalling what happened the last time, Beca tried her best to pull herself together and reluctantly broke off their contact, rolling her boyfriend onto his back and straddled his waist. Trying to ignore the raging hard on beneath her, she had to apply the brakes before they hit the point of no return. "Dude! I need my weirdo fix too but I promised after the last time my grumpy roommate caught us that we would restrict our 'activities' to every other weekend." She explained, tucking her boob back into place and buttoning up her top while Jesse pouted at the loss of exposed skin.

"It's not enough! Have you seen how hot my girlfriend is?" The Treble leader huffed, grabbing his sexy alt-girl by her tiny waist and moved her off of him. "How am I supposed to express how much I love you if I can't show you whenever I want to? This isn't working." Sitting up Jesse held his head between his hands as his elbows rested on his lotus positioned knees. "This really blows."

"There's always your dorm." Beca suggested softly, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, and Benji is always there." He grumbled back with frustration. "At least your roommate has a life." Beca cocked her head trying to understand his grievance, but she really liked his roommate for he was the nicest weirdo she'd ever met. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean that. Benji's a great guy and my bestfriend, I just wish he would meet someone and actually go out."

Seeing his desperation and wanting to make him feel better, Beca dismounted Jesse and landed on her feet then retrieved her bathrobe and basket of toiletries. "C'mon...I know where we can be alone."

"Seriously?" His eyes lit up as Beca smiled sheepishly. "You wanna sneak me in there?"

"Yep...and I know just how to do it." She admitted with a mischievous smirk. "Chloe told me how she used to sneak Tom in. I even caught them once." She stopped to think about it. "Actually, scratch that...it was the other way around. Anyway...are you game?"

"Hell yeah!" Without hesitation he sprung to his feet. "I'm not even going to ask about that time but I do like the way you think." He gave a dorky grin and carried his girlfriend's toiletries. "Lead the way M'lady."

 **Baker Hall - Communal Showers**

As steam filled the stall from the hot spraying water Jesse pressed Beca against the cold tile wall, lifted her leg and buried himself deep inside, causing them both to groan out. They've had sex more times than they could count but each time they could partake in the activity, it was always special like it was the first time.

"Shh...we have to keep it down." She was breathless as he penetrated her further making her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Fuck!" She mouthed as her sex God boyfriend made her feel so good that her head fell back against the hard surface.

Picking up the pace Jesse pounded into her while squeezing her breast as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him mercilessly. Changing her vantage point she needed him deeper and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him as he continued his assault on her core. She was so light Jesse had no trouble supporting her weight entirely in his strong muscular arms while he made mad passionate love to his girlfriend with specially placed tattoos he adored so much.

They grunted and breathed heavily in perfect synchronization, on the brink of a complete explosion when all of a sudden the sound of humming could be heard from an adjacent stall.

"Jeez! Get a room!" The unknown female laughed to herself as she carried on humming David Guetta's famous tune. "Can't anyone take a shower in peace anymore?"

"What the hell?" Jesse cursed under his breath as he stilled himself not quite believing their dumb luck that somebody else would be showering so late. Beca quieted him with a kiss as she plunged her tongue into his mouth, willing him to finish what he had started. "Who is that?" He broke off their kiss, turning his head while whispering his inquiry.

"Shh...ignore it and don't you dare stop!" Practically panting she mumbled against his lips. "Keep going! I'm literally about to-"

"Beca is that you?" She was interrupted as the shower curtain to their stall was yanked open without any warning. "OH MY GOD!" The humming girl blurted out.

"CHLOE!" Beca and Jesse yelled back as the curtain retracted as quickly as it had opened.

"Sorry guys...please carry on and forget I was ever here." The ginger cracked up and returned to her stall while humming Titanium to herself. "By the way Jesse...nice ass!"

"Wha...?" Was all Jesse could get out as Beca bit her lip to keep herself quiet. "Did she-"

"Thanks!" Beca croaked out, cutting him off and trying to hold back her laughter as Jesse looked stunned. "You heard her weirdo...carry on."

Resigned to the fact that the worst had already happened Jesse, who was still supporting his girlfriend's weight and buried balls deep inside, bit down on her neck and made her gasp. He started up again and brought them both to climax as the redhead sang her diddle jam louder to drown out their primal sounds.

As soon as they completed their 'activity' the satiated couple finished showering and bid their friend farewell as they exited the showers.

"And Chloe," Beca decided to return the favor by unexpectedly opening her curtain. "Not a word to anyone!"

"Can't promise that Beca...this is way too juicy to not say anything." She snickered back, not bothering to cover herself. "Have fun you two."

The Bella leader huffed and stormed out of the showers to be met with Jesse who already had a towel wrapped around his waist. Holding open a navy terry cloth robe for his girl, he enveloped her in his arms and kissed the back of her neck.

"She's going to tell everyone...isn't she?" Jesse asked spinning her around to secure her sash as she smirked and nodded slowly. "So basically we're screwed."

"Yep...pretty much."

* * *

 _The following day..._

 **Barden University - Performing Arts Center**

Arriving to rehearsals Beca entered the auditorium to find the Bellas sitting quietly together on the bleachers looking as though they were about to erupt into laughter. They were in full whisper mode as they watched their fearless leader prepare for their a cappella practice session.

With super seniors present, Chloe and Aubrey rose to their feet and surrounded the sophomore captain, without uttering a word they smirked at their successor who was apparently full of surprises.

Resigned to the fact that the ginger most likely blabbed about the shower incident, the Bellas were acting weird because they probably had knowledge of their leader's dirty little secret.

The keeper of the pitch pipe had just about enough as she dropped her backpack where she stood, crossed her arms in front of her chest, gave a cheesy grin and stared at the seated Bellas while she nodded her head in defeat.

"All right...fine! Let's get this shit out of the way!" She began as she held her arms out to her sides, palms up to the sky. "Go on...let me have it."

"Treble-boning in the communal showers?" Stacie was the first to speak up as she rhetorically asked with a sense of pride. "I'm impressed, Beca. I didn't think you had it in you." The alt-girl rolled her eyes and sighed heavily while the sounds of snickering filled the room.

"Go on...I can take it." Beca challenged back. "Is that all you've got?"

"So...let me get this straight," Fat Amy continued. "You flat butts were humping like a couple of dingos in heat while our ginger was showering?"

"It was actually the other way around Amy." Chloe chimed in. "They were already going at it when I arrived." The redhead chuckled at her petite friend's expense. "You should've heard them...they were animals."

"Thanks a lot Chloe!"

"Don't mention it." The ginger teased back, laughing with the rest of the Bellas.

"Jeez Beca! Couldn't you find a more discreet place to satisfy your man?" Aubrey's tone was conniving and directed at the alt-girl she left in charge. "You're the captain now, Beca and really should get a grip on your toner."

"Oh...I did Aubrey. I had a death grip on my 'toner' until Little Miss 'diddle jam' made her presence known." Beca snarked back, narrowing her eyes at her ginger friend. "Isn't that right Chloe?"

"Alright ladies, let's not get our panties in a wad. It happened...it's done." The ex-leader added. "Whether you like it or not Beca, you're a role model for future Bellas and have traditions to maintain and a legacy to uphold. You need to lead by example and not let your lady bits dictate your life."

Beca hated to admit it but the Aca-Nazi with a tendency to vomit whenever her stress level would rise...was correct. She and Jesse were both leaders of their a cappella groups and had been carrying on like a couple of sex crazed teenagers. Having heard just about enough Beca turned around and walked away from the girls, stood in place with her hands on her hips and head held downward. After staring at her tiny feet for about ninety seconds, she gave it some serious thought, turned back around and took a seat on the bleachers in the center of the Bellas.

"You're right...it wasn't the smartest idea, but Jesse and I love each other and can't seem to get any privacy." She confessed to the older Bella. "Ever since finals, we're constantly harassed by the media and strangers on campus. I mean...Fuck! It's not like we're celebrities or anything. When it comes time to being alone...forget it! We're beyond frustrated."

"What about the radio station?" Cynthia Rose asked. "Don't you have a key?"

"Um...yeah, I used to." Beca replied, scratching her head. "After defiling just about every surface in there, Luke thought the place was being vandalized because we kept breaking shit. Anyway, surveillance cameras were installed without our knowledge and...well, you can probably guess the rest."

With the girls doubled over in laughter Beca narrowed her eyes again.

"But...the communal showers?" Aubrey continued on with her chastising. "You could have been caught by your RA and reported to the Dean." She paused. "You could have been suspended or even expelled." Taking a dramatic deep breath, she carried on. "Even though it kills me to admit it, the Bellas need you. Couldn't you think of a better place to be alone...like your dorm."

"Dude! It was after midnight on a school night! We should all be asking Chloe why she was there so late." Beca lashed out. "And no...Aubrey! My pain in the ass roommate already caught us and Benji practically never leaves their room."

"All right ginger...spill it!" The crazy Aussie decided to take the bait. "Why were you showering so late? Enjoying some me time...if you know what I mean." Amy winked suggestively.

"Oh...no! Not that. I just finished doing Tom and needed to get cleaned up." She responded with a matter-of-fact tone as though it was the most obvious reason. "He would've joined me but had a Quidditch tournament first thing this morning."

"Ahh..." The Bellas sang in unison accepting her reasoning as Beca shook her head, not quite believing her friend's explanation.

"Kimmy Jin caught you guys?" Ashley asked with curiosity. "Didn't you tie a scarf to the door handle?"

"Yeah...of course I did, but it still didn't stop her from barging in with her Wii geeks." The Bella leader complained, turning bright red. "That bitch is still traumatized by that night."

"Squeak!" Lilly's lips moved with strange hypersonic sound but nothing comprehensible came out.

"What? What was that?" Amy asked, tilting her head not quite understanding the Asian Bella. "What did you say?"

"I could make her disappear." Lilly spoke softly for Beca's ears only, which made her eyes bulge out of their sockets with shock at what the deranged girl had just suggested. "Nobody would ever know..." She trailed off, smiling and looking as angelic as ever.

"Jeez Beca...what the hell were you doing?" Jessica asked. "Couldn't have been that bad."

"All I'm going to say is that she got one hell of an eyeful." She sighed dramatically. "To this day she just mumbles to herself and shakes her head whenever she sees me, then starts messing with her stupid gold tree."

"Oh...that used to happen to me all the time which is why they finally decided I no longer needed to have a roommate." The busty brunette added as she filed her nails for the umpteenth time that day. "The worst was when I was caught sixty-nining at that frat house we performed at. I thought my hunter (referring to her nether regions) was going to dry up like a desert."

"Oh yeah...I remember hearing about that." Chloe said, validating the slutty Bella's story.

With some of the girls snickering at Stacie's description, Beca sat in silence and twisted her face in disgust. "Really? Did you have to go there and put that image in our minds?"

"Yeah Stacie...you're such a slut." Cynthia Rose praised with affection as she ogled her friend's massive chest while she continued to tend to her cuticles. "Thanks for sharing...bitch."

"Don't mention it doll." The busty brunette responded with a smile without looking up. "So what was it that traumatized your stuffy roommate?"

Turning bright red, Beca decided it was best to say nothing which only fueled more speculation from the girls and a smirk of appreciation from Stacie.

"Alright guys...I think we've discussed my sex life enough, can we please get on with practice now?" The new leader took control of the session as Aubrey and Chloe distributed sheets containing new sets for them to practice that would eventually be performed at the future ICCA's. As the girls studied the list, Beca felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. Taking out her device she noticed an incoming text message from Jesse.

 _ **"Meet me at the Treble's house after practice. I've got a surprise for you."**_

Texting a quick reply Beca buried her phone into her jeans pocket then returned her attention to the girls where they spent the next couple of hours going over the new songs.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

 **Treblemaker's House**

Arriving at the guy's sanctuary, Beca knocked on their front door and was greeted by an overly friendly Benji. "There she is." The aspiring magician with Elvis Presley side burns greeted, letting her in and taking her jacket. "He's waiting for you upstairs, it's the last door on the left."

"Thank you." The Bella leader said, looking around and noticed a few Trebles sitting around giving her strange looks. She smirked at the caped young man before her, then climbed the stairs to the next level. Arriving to the door Beca stood in place, fixed her hair, straightened her blouse and finally knocked.

The door opened to a smiling Jesse who brought her inside the darkened room dimly lit with candles for ambiance. Immediately he shortened the distance, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"What's all this?" She questioned against her boyfriend's soft lips. "Who's room is this?"

"It used to be Bumper's, but since he went AWOL and I stepped up to take his place, the guys felt I deserved it." Jesse was so excited that he picked up his girlfriend and swung her around. "Can you believe it? After hearing what happened to us in the showers the guys are treating me like some kind of hero and insisted on it." Taking her bottom lip between his teeth, he tugged lightly, eliciting a moan from the smiling girl in his arms. "It's actually ours Becs...we can finally be alone without anyone interrupting us."

"Really?" She asked, not quite believing the gift they had been given. "Well as the captain of a bunch of a cappella singing nerds who got beat by a bunch of chicks, I guess you deserve it. What will you do with me?" Her suggestive tone ignited Jesse's passion as he lifted her into his arms and made the short trek to his full size bed where she was gently deposited onto the bouncy surface.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked with trepidation, positioning himself over her. "I love you so much." He gushed, nibbling her neck making her eyes orbit her skull.

"Yes weirdo...of course I'll stay." Her radiant smile was all he needed as his lips found the pulse point on her neck that sent chills down her spine. Jesse got to know Beca's body quite well since the ICCA finals. If he wanted any action from his girlfriend, this was where he needed to concentrate his efforts because it was her sweet spot.

"Oh God!" Beca breathed as he nibbled and sucked in her flesh leaving budding marks that would later become evidence of their lovemaking. "I fucking love you." She declared as her fingers raked through his soft brown locks.

Their articles of clothing were practically airborne as they didn't waste any time getting undressed. They pleasured each other for the duration of the evening and well into morning, appreciating and taking advantage of their new privacy. Bringing each other to climax so many times they passed out in each other's arms from sheer exhaustion.

Beca was the first to stir as she watched her nerd's lightly dusted chest rise and fall with his even breaths. He looked so content with his handsome features and hint of a smile she found so irresistible. Noticing the love bites she left on him she smiled to herself knowing he would get shit for it later on from the guys.

As he shifted in his sleep Beca watched him intently and sighed to herself. She focused on his Adam's apple then his luscious lips that had explored her body so many times making her feel pleasures she never thought was possible. Her best friend and/or lover wasn't even awake, yet she was getting turned on just by his vicinity to her.

Beca's heart felt like it was about to burst as the young man she laid with worshipped the ground she walked on and loved her like no other. She'd decided months ago that Jesse was it for her, the man she wanted to be with always, the man she would eventually marry and bear children with.

 _"Whoa!"_ She thought to herself, wondering if things were progressing too quickly. _"Who said anything about having kids?"_

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks that she was beginning to picture a future with this incredibly bright young man that made her feel so good and she was no longer afraid to be with, in fact she was beginning to embrace the prospect of it all. Being with Jesse made her less angry at the world and she even learned to tolerate her step-monster's shenanigans and horrendous cooking.

She had literally grown up overnight and became a woman who was madly in love and couldn't imagine a life without her Jesse.

 _She became that cliche girl she always resented..._

As his eyes finally opened he noticed her laying on his chest looking up at him with her stunning sapphire eyes.

"Hey..." He spoke softly kissing the top of her head. "Good morning my love." His arms protectively wrapped around her as she cooed at his soothing voice. Dabbing moisture from the corners of her eyes, she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his.

"You okay babe?" Jesse asked softly against her swollen lips.

"Oh yeah...I'm just really happy." She admitted as he kissed her again. "I love you so much Jess, I'm just not used to these feelings." Jesse's heart swelled for the woman of his dreams no longer held back her true feelings.

With her declaration of love Jesse rolled her over onto her back, positioned himself over her and kissed Beca with as much love and compassion he could muster up.

"Now you know how I've always felt about you." He confessed, pressing his forehead to hers. "I know this is too soon, but I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused. "If we weren't so young and still in college, I would totally ask you to marry me."

Knowing the feelings were mutual Beca was on cloud nine as she captured his lips with her own. "I would totally say yes." She spoke softly continuing to deepen their kiss.

"Wait! What?" Jesse pulled away. "Did we just, you know...get engaged?"

"I...I don't know. Did we?" Beca questioned back, equally perplexed with what had just transpired between them as they both turned over onto their backs and stared up at the ceiling.

"YES!" Shouted the collective voices of the Trebles who had been listening in on the couple's indiscretions since the night before. The sounds of whooping and hollering could be heard all the way from downstairs.

"What the fuck!?" Jesse hissed in response to their privacy being violated...again. "I'm so sorry babe...I had no idea. No wonder they insisted I take this room."

"Oh my God Jesse. We weren't exactly quiet last night." Beca whispered, covering her face as she started to bust up laughing. "Fuck it! I don't care anymore." She sighed. "I'm dating the king of the 'Dip-Shits', so I better get used to this. After last night though, I doubt you'll be needing my underwear as proof of what we did."

Jesse's head spun around to face the most perfect woman he'd ever known. He couldn't believe Beca, hater of movies had referenced one of his all time favorite 80's films. "Do you realize you just quoted Farmer Ted's character in Sixteen Candles?"

"Of course I did...weirdo." She simply stated as Jesse's jaw practically detached from his face. "I watched every John Hughes movie during Spring Break when we weren't speaking, and that one I actually liked...a lot."

"Beca?" In his naked state Jesse rolled out of bed and hopped to his feet. Pulling out a small black jeweler's box from a drawer he kneeled on one knee and took a deep breath. Taking her hand in his, Jesse looked into her eyes and did something he never thought he would do in a million years at this stage in his life, but it was too perfect, she was too perfect for he had found the only woman for him. With all her snark, exaggerated sighing and eye rolling Beca was known for, she loved him and even accepted his stupid movie obsession. "Rebeca Ann Mitchell, the most amazing woman I've ever met who is also the love of my life...marry me right now and make me the happiest man in the universe."

"Seriously?"

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love a good cliffhanger? I know I do and will leave the speculation up to you. Instead of preparing for finals like I should've been doing I decided to indulge myself in writing this silly little story that I hope you enjoyed. To my friend who shall remain nameless, one day when we're all grown up we'll look back on our college years fondly. Thank you for being the inspiration behind this story.

Please leave a review and let me know what else you would like to see in this fandom.


	2. Decisions and Dipshits

Universal Pictures owns all rights of Pitch Perfect.

Title: Treble With Roommates - Part 2

Summary: Barden's favorite aca-power couple has a little problem, they're hopelessly in love and lack privacy. Jesse unexpectedly popped the question at the end of Part 1. What will Beca say? T rated for language and suggestive material.

* * *

 **Treble House - Jesse's Room**

"Seriously?"

"I've never been more serious in my life." Jesse was clad in his birthday suit kneeled down on one knee, waiting for what seemed like a lifetime while his girlfriend appeared to be in shock. "Well? Say something!"

Sitting up Beca wrapped the blanket around herself suddenly feeling a little too exposed.

"Something." Was all she could come up with as Jesse opened up the small jeweler's box that displayed a stunning platinum diamond engagement ring which made her gasp as she flattened her hand over her chest. "It's beautiful."

She could have been knocked over by a feather as the unexpected turn of events of their passion filled evening continued to play out. Motioning for Jesse to join her on the bed, she patted a place on the mattress for him to sit, extended the blanket around his shoulders as they both stared at the open box.

"It was my grandmother's before she died." Jesse smiled as he fondly remembered the Swanson matriarchs of his family. "My grandparents were married for more than fifty years before Gramps passed away. I've never seen two people more in love than them. I was especially close to my Nana, we talked about everything and anything including our obsession for movies; now you know where I got it from."

Taking the ring from the box Jesse held it between his fingers. "Would you believe this is almost one hundred years old? It's a family heirloom that goes back generations. My Nana gave it to me to give to my future bride, and I want that to be you." Beca smiled at his sentiment as Jesse continued to open up to her about the special relationship he had with his grandmother.

It was no wonder Jesse was the way he was today, polite and courteous, always treating people with respect and worshipping the ground she walked on, this woman had an enormous impact on who he had become. Beca was so moved by his affection for his grandmother she was ready to sign on the dotted line as she stared at the engagement ring that was being presented to her.

"You remind me so much of her." He spoke softly, facing the love of his life as he caressed her cheek. "Just like you, she was so beautiful and had the quickest wit; she would have loved you but not as much as me." Pressing his lips to hers she melted into the kiss but was soon distracted by the sound of 'AWES' being heard from the Trebles downstairs who were still listening in to their conversation.

The alt-girl from the first day of college would have had a snarky come-back and rolled her eyes at the impromptu proposal but this a cappella singing girl with an ICCA win under her belt had matured after falling in love with a nerd that became her best friend and/or lover. Whether it was the movie reference she made earlier that drove him to the point of asking for her hand in marriage or just the way she reciprocated the love he'd always had for her, she was conflicted because she felt the same as him however, they still had three more years of college to get through and who knows where they would end up afterwards.

"So...what do you say, weirdo?" He asked with affection, giving her a look of sheer adoration. "Wanna take the plunge with me?"

Nervously biting her lip, she looked away and took deep breaths.

 _"What the hell was happening?"_ Beca thought to herself being the product of divorced parents at a very young age. Her father decided to have an affair with a sun worshipping, bleached blonde trollop that was only a few years older than her. Sheila was her name and Beca resented the bimbo from day one, for she was the home-wrecking bitch that basically disrupted her happy childhood. With Professor Mitchell being the instigator who did the cheating, he left Beca and her mother and filed for divorce. Being his only daughter, little Beca was devastated and swore to never speak to her father again. However the professor didn't give up and spent years trying to mend their differences and build a relationship with Beca; finding a way to put her through college was most definitely a step in the right direction. Not only did she receive an all expense paid education, she was close by and the professor would be able to keep an eye on his daughter and finally be a part of her life.

When Beca took the lead role of the Bellas and won their first ever ICCA title, her father was front and center, crying happy tears as his not-so-estranged daughter had literally grown up before his eyes. Not only had she managed to join a group, she was made captain by the end of her freshman year, made ICCA history by becoming the first all female group to win a title, had a group of close friends and a boyfriend. Dr. Mitchell was amazed with all the changes with Beca in such a short amount of time and became the proudest father.

Jesse attended dinners with Beca at her dad's place in which they barely managed to choke down Sheila's cooking. It became an inside joke to the younger couple who would end up at a drive-thru on the way back to campus and conclude with a heavy make out session in her boyfriend's compact car afterwards. Having Jesse in her life made things more bearable when being around her dad and step-monster but Beca didn't entirely trust Sheila because she gave marriage a bad name.

It was her perfect boyfriend and his perfect family that convinced her otherwise that marriage was right for some people but wrong for others, yet she wasn't quite sure where she fit in. Looking at his parents, they were high school sweethearts who were married during their senior year of college and had three children minutes after saying 'I DO'. They were going on twenty-two years of marriage and were still madly in love which gave Beca hope for her and Jesse. Spending time at Casa de Swanson over the winter holidays was a real eye opener for the the alt-girl because these people genuinely shared affection and loved one another. They were allowed to stay in Jesse's room when she visited, however the door had to remain slightly ajar at all times so no pre-marital hanky panky would be taking place under their roof. It was a stupid rule, however the younger couple learned to be respectful no matter the temptation. Over time Beca and Jesse became more acquainted with each others families and began to see a future with each other. It scared the shit out of Beca because she knew deep down inside the singing nerd she met on the first day of school had ended up being her soul mate.

This was Beca's first ever proposal...heck it was her first real relationship and first time being in love; way too many firsts to experience at one given time, but she knew deep down inside that Jesse was right. They were meant to be together even if they were just twenty years old.

Thinking about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life, Beca was career oriented and never considered herself as the settling down type until a certain nerd serenaded her from the backseat of a car.

Could she be a music producer, wife to a movie scoring spouse and mother to God only knows how many kids? There would be several children because with Jesse being the way he was, fatherhood would only seem like the most natural course of action for him. Sighing deeply Beca took her time to consider the possibilities as Jesse gave her time to contemplate her future.

Taking a final deep breath, she turned back to face him.

"Jesse...you know I love you very much, but I'm not about to make a decision that could potentially affect the rest of our lives with those 'Dipshits' listening in."

"HEY!" The collective protest from the Trebles was heard as Beca cocked her head and smirked to prove her point, making Jesse crack up.

"Well, you haven't said 'NO' or tried to filet me with your ear spike so that's a good sign." With his comments Beca's face lit up with the biggest grin. "What?"

"Turn on some music and I'll give you my answer."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

 **Barden University - Performing Arts Center**

Jesse escorted Beca to Bella's practice, stopped short of the auditorium and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body flush to his. Not caring who could be witnessing their PDA he kissed her passionately, then pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Breathing in her scent because he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Babe...I need to go in." She said, sounding breathy. "They'll see us."

"So what? We love each other." He mumbled against her lips. "I want the entire world to know you're mine."

"Well...I am wearing your ring." She said fiddling with the bling that hung from a chain around her neck. "Do you think the guys told them anything?"

"What do you think?"

"I think my ass is about to get interrogated by a bunch of meddling aca-bitches." She joked, applying another kiss to his lips.

"Yeah...well, good luck with that, I still have to deal with the 'Dipshits'." Smiling against her lips Jesse kissed her again and moaned as she let it deepen."

"Come along Beca...we have practice and you're already late." Aubrey interrupted their moment as she hollered out to retrieve the younger Bella. "You can see your 'Treble' later."

Jesse broke off the kiss and turned towards the puke-meister with contempt. "I really hate the way she says that." He grumbled to himself. "You know...I do have a name!" Raising his voice loud enough so the stuck up blonde could hear him which, only made her huff and storm back inside the auditorium."I don't know how you put up with her."

Chuckling at their little exchange Beca couldn't resist the urge to tease him further. "What's wrong 'Treble'...did the mean girl hurt your feelings?"

"All right 'Bella'...in you go." He smirked at her jabbing remark. "We'll deal with your insubordination later when I take it out on you."

"Mmm...promise?" She practically purred, giving his bottom lip a slow languid lick then tugging on it lightly. "I look forward to it…'Treble'." Full of seduction she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She poured everything into the kiss until Jesse reluctantly pulled away.

"Fuck!" Is all Jesse could say as he adjusted his crotch now that he was fully aroused. "Thanks alot Becs, and now I'm headed for yet another shower. Text me when you're done." With resignation he walked away shaking his head.

Doubled over with laughter Beca loved to tease her boyfriend and get him flustered as he was headed toward the Treble house trying to shake off his massive erection which only made her cackle even harder. Trying to regain her composure she dabbed the moisture from the corners of her eyes and entered the auditorium where the Bellas were sitting quietly on the bleachers just like the day before when her redheaded best friend tattled about the shower incident. Still cracking up on the inside Beca set her backpack down on the piano and pulled out her macbook pro and folder containing sheet music they were currently working on. Dropping her pen on the ground she crouched down and winced a little at the result of her night of passion. When the chain escaped from her tank top the ring dangled freely, Beca quickly tucked it back under her shirt and hoped nobody would notice. The room was still silent as all eyes were focused on her. When her stuff was finally situated she approached the Bellas who looked as though they were waiting for a punchline.

"What?" Beca asked, breaking the deafening sound of silence.

Chloe was the first to speak as she stood up and approached their leader. "Don't what us...spill it missy!"

"Spill what?" Beca played dumb. She knew exactly what was going on but pretended to be clueless. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The ginger reached for the chain around her neck and pulled out the ring for everyone to see. "You wanna explain this?"

"It's a ring on a chain." She deadpanned. "What else does it look like?"

Aubrey stepped up next to Chloe.

"Don't be coy Beca." The tall blonde snapped. "We know about the proposal and now you have this...good God! This is stunning!" Aubrey took a closer look at the sparkling piece of jewelry and waived Stacie over who naturally pulled out a jeweler's magnifying tool from her purse. "How many carats would you say this is?" The former leader asked.

The slutty Bella came closer and handled the ring as Beca's eyes rolled.

"Okay...the metal is definitely platinum and the stones are emerald cut, I don't see any pigment or carbon so it looks to be internally flawless and colorless, a 'D' or 'E' perhaps." She continued on with interest removing the magnifier from her eye. "The center stone has got to be almost two carats." Stacie completed her evaluation and was now gaping at her petite friend who was looking away.

"Holy shit Beca! This thing is worth a small fortune." Stacie concluded as Beca tucked the piece of jewelry away.

"It's just a ring." She protested, backing away from the group. "Can we please just get on with practice?"

"No way! Not until you tell us what your answer was." Chloe demanded. "Are you engaged?"

"Don't be ridiculous...I just turned twenty last month."

Fat Amy stood up and approached her leader.

"Um...guys, don't you see what's going on here?" The Aussie jumped in after observing her friends. "Beca...how does your father feel about it? Does he even know?"

"Know what?" She asked, clearly not understanding what the chubby Bella was implying. "What are you talking about?"

"That you're carrying Jesse's little dingo."

"WHAT?!" Beca, Chloe & Aubrey blurted out at the same time as they turned to face Amy.

"You know...bun in the oven, all banged up, up the duff, knocked up..."

"We get the point, Amy! And NO I'm not pregnant!" Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Beca's walls rose to the altitude of Mount McKinley. "He just wanted me to have it." She said softly, shaking her head while walking away from the group.

This was much harder than she thought it would be. The Bellas were a persistent bunch in trying to get her to admit something she and Jesse obviously weren't ready to share with anyone.

"Guys...I'm gonna go check on her. Be right back." Feeling responsible for her friend's emotional state Chloe went after her, for the poor girl had, had enough of the inquisition and was now visibly upset and shutting down like a leak at a nuclear power plant. The redhead caught up to her friend and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey...you alright?"

"I don't know." Beca responded softly with a chuckle. "I kinda have a lot going on right now."

"I know you do and I'm really sorry for what happened back there, it's nobody else's business but your own. We just really care about you and don't want to see you get hurt." She whispered to her young friend. "Whatever you guys decide is between you two, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you and promise to keep it to myself."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that because I'm headed into uncharted territory." Beca whispered back and tried her best to smile. "For what it's worth, we're still discussing my decision." She admitted. "I mean...fuck! We're not even old enough to legally drink and we're still in college. I'm not even the marrying type and he wants like a lot of kids. Can you honestly see me as a mother?"

"Yeah...actually I can." Chloe gave her the warmest smile. "You and Jesse are perfect for each other and will make aca-awesome parents someday."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Chloe replied with a pearly white smile. "So you said you guys are discussing your decision. Does that mean you gave him an answer?"

Casting her eyes downward, Beca smiled to herself and gave a slight nod, then raised her face to meet Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah...I did." Beca simply replied but didn't give anything away. "I'm going over to the Treble house tonight. Would you mind doing me a huge favor?"

"Sure...anything."

"You probably heard about what the guys did to us last night-"

"-And this morning." She finished her sentence making Beca's eyes roll. "Damn! You guys have like a lot of sex. How is it you can still walk? I seriously need to have a talk with Tom."

Sighing for dramatic effect Beca rubbed her forehead and tried to get her friend's attention. "Red...are you with me?"

"Oh yeah...sorry about that. Whatcha got in mind skipper?"

Closing her eyes Beca shook her head. "Call me that again and I'll knock you on your ass."

"No problem captain."

"Chloe! I'm serious! I need your help to get back at the Trebles. Are you in?"

Before Chloe could answer Aubrey entered their little circle. "Did someone say get revenge on the Trebles?"

Beca and Chloe looked at each other, and then to their previous leader and smiled.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

 **Treble House**

Aubrey, Beca and Chloe approached the the guys domain and stopped before knocking at the front door.

"Why did I let you talk me in to this? I look like a slut!" Beca complained trying to shove her boobs into the revealing corset she borrowed from Chloe with the ring in full view hanging from her neck. "The damn thing doesn't even fit."

"You look smoking hot." Chloe admitted offering her friend some support. "It's perfect."

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Without wasting another moment Aubrey's knuckles made contact with the front door and just like the last time Benji was the greeter.

 _Is he like the official doorman?_

"Hey guys! Come in." With his signature side burns and cape, the newest member of the Trebles took Aubrey and Chloe's coats while Beca kept hers on. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes Benji...I would like some Merlot in a 'clean' glass please." Aubrey smugly ordered.

"Well...um. We don't have any merlot, or clean glasses. Would a bottle of beer suffice?"

"Yes Benji." Chloe responded, giving her blonde friend the stink eye. "That'll be fine."

"Is Jesse here?" Beca asked her magician friend.

"No...he's at the station but should be back within the hour. You're welcome to wait for him upstairs."

"That's alright, we'll wait for him down here." Beca replied. "Where are the guys?"

"Um...they're in the rec room."

"Can you take us there?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Benji said with hesitation. "Follow me."

Entering the recreation room the girls noticed a jetted jacuzzi spa large enough to accommodate ten at one end of the room next to a large LCD TV displaying a cheesy adult film. A couple guys were engaged in a game of 8-ball to the opposite end of the room, a couple more were highly into a foosball game and centrally located was a large leather sofa with several gaming seats where Halo was being played by a couple more dudes. With the girls following closely behind the caped crusader, all attention was soon focused on them. To their surprise an unexpected visitor was also present.

"Well...what do we have here? Ladies! What a pleasant surprise." The former leader of the Trebles sarcastically greeted them. "Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable."

Aubrey's teeth clenched at the sight of her former nemesis. Sensing her bile production on the rise Chloe motioned for her blonde friend to 'calm the fuck down'. The timing couldn't be more perfect as Benji returned with three bottles of ice cold beer.

"So...what happened? John Mayer finally had enough of your shit and kicked your sorry ass to the curb after finding out what a gutless turd you were?" Beca didn't hold back and went straight for the jugular. "What's wrong dude, couldn't cut it in the big leagues?"

Bumper laughed at Beca's snark as she continued her personal attack. The Bella leader couldn't stand Bumper who didn't have an honorable bone in his body. He'd always treated Benji like crap and had no respect for anyone but himself. She didn't know what Amy ever saw in him but then again, she never judged any of her friend's decisions. But the former a cappella captain of the dudes was just as ruthless as he pointed a remote control in the direction of their high tech audio-visual system.

"You know coming from someone who provided quite a bit of entertainment for this group last night, I might just let that slide." Pressing a couple buttons on the remote the room was suddenly filled with the sound of a couple engaging in sexual relations. "I'd have to say I was quite impressed with your stamina. Jesse is one lucky guy."

"Bumper...C'mon man, don't do this." Benji urged as he tried to take the remote out of his hand. "Please...this is totally disrespectful. Turn it off man."

"Can someone please get this virgin out of my house!"

"Don't bother...I refuse to listen to this. Beca is my friend." Benji gave the girls a sympathetic look and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling Jesse. Ladies...if you need anything please come and get me...I'll be outside."

Aubrey smiled at the young man as he exited the room.

"Dude! You abandoned these guys right before finals...you're so out! This is no longer your home. If it wasn't for Jesse stepping up and Benji coming on board..." Beca's voice trailed off as the audio recording was rudely turned up.

"Shh..." He held his index finger up to his lips and closed his eyes. "This is the best part...let's listen."

The unmistakable sounds of a couple climaxing together clearly filled the room. Beca flushed deep red, clenching her jaw as Aubrey and Chloe became more angry as they glared at the douchebag causing their friend's discomfort. Having heard enough it was now or never for Beca to put her plan into motion. Turning away from everyone she composed herself, unbuttoned and removed her long coat which left her in a very skimpy leather black skirt, tight fitting red corset that left very little to the imagination and high heeled black leather boots. Turning around to face the guys, the sounds of whistles and colorful metaphors could be heard from the Trebles.

"Actually Bumper the next part of this is my personal favorite. You see...Jesse is quite the lover and a 'real' man who knows his way around a woman's body, particularly...mine." She teased, caressing her sides to make a valid point. "Listen up 'boys', you might actually learn something."

The former Treble was no longer amused and switched off the playback to let Beca speak.

"It's so nice that you all took the time out of your busy schedules to listen in to our little interlude. Oh, and tonight we're planning a repeat performance so why don't I just save you the time and give you the blow by blow action; pun very much intended of what to expect from tonight's show."

With Bumper and the guys intently listening, Beca licked her lips and continued on.

"Jesse never presses me but I like to start things off with a little deep throat action to get the party started."

"Guys...trust me when I say this but she has no gag reflex. As many times as I've puked in front of the girls she's never once been affected by it."

"Thank you for that Aubrey and it's all true. I have none...and it's been tested." Beca smiled as some of the Trebles began to shift in their seats. "Now where was I? Oh yeah...deep throating! After I blow his pitch pipe he'll return the favor in spades, you know feasting on these babies, then devouring me until I've had several mind blowing orgasms." Closing her eyes she let out a deep sigh. "What that guy can do with his mouth and tongue...WOW!"

Beca fanned herself with her hand as some of the guys began to look hot under the collar and groan openly.

"After I'm good and lubricated I'll ride him for a while until I climax a couple more times. You see Jesse is, how can I put this, 'hung like a stallion' and can hit spots in me that no other partner I've had was able to."

"It's true...I saw it for myself in the communal showers." Chloe added. "The dude is like a freak of nature and so strong. She's very lucky he doesn't have a Mike N' Ike for a penis like some people." The ginger added, staring at Bumper's crotch. "Sorry, but Amy told us."

"Well...size isn't everything..." Bumper mumbled to himself with his eyes cast downward.

The girls chuckled as some of the guys looked visually depressed at the thought of their leader being a sex God when they were presumably lacking in that department. At the same time the guys cracked up at Bumper's 'little' problem.

"Afterwards he may fifty shades me or just take me from behind." Beca's verbal seduction continued as she patted her rear, eliciting more groans from the guys as some had to leave the room in a hurry. "It's really his choice at that point, I'll just go along with whatever he wants."

"You let him tie you up?" Aubrey asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh yeah! Blindfolds and all. Whatever he wants."

"Nice!" Chloe added with appreciation. "I seriously need to have a talk with my boyfriend. This vanilla crap is not cutting it."

"Anything?" Bumper's interest was peaked. "Even...backdoor action?"

"Did I stutter?" Beca's voice dripped of sarcasm. "Dude! Don't you get it? I'll do whatever he wants because I love him."

At that point Bumper turned around and noticed the last of the Trebles fleeing the room.

"Fucking virgins!" He hissed, turning his attention back to the girls. "Well played Beca. You've made your point very clear. Here's the guys card who installed the recording devices." Handing a business card to Beca, she immediately tucked it into her corset.

Just as she was about to say something else Jesse abruptly walked through the front door and was met by Benji who quickly brought him up to speed. Rushing into the room Jesse drank in his girlfriend's appearance and defensively shielded her from Bumper's view.

"Beca...please cover yourself and wait for me upstairs."

"It's okay babe...I've got this!"

"I know you do but I don't want anyone, especially this prick seeing that much of my fiancé." He urged. "Please Beca...clothes...NOW!"

"Jesse...I didn't tell the girls anything." She spoke softly while securing her coat around her as his eyes closed realizing he'd said too much. "But I guess they know now."

"Shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spill the beans, but seeing you like this in front of that asshole and then hearing what he did to you, I just saw rage and couldn't help myself." Pulling her into his arms, he pressed his lips to hers. "I just love you so much...will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Of course, weirdo." She said, smiling against his lips. "And for the record, I'm digging this possessive side of you...it's VERY sexy."

"Fuck this! I'm joining the Tonehangers." Bumper huffed and stormed out of the house without anyone noticing his exit.

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other and practically squeaked with joy at what they just learned from Jesse, then looked to their petite friend who was still in his embrace.

"You said yes!" Chloe choked out.

"So you're engaged to a Tre...I mean Jesse." Aubrey corrected herself as she and Benji smiled at each other.

"Yes to both." Beca finally admitted, smiling at her fiancé. "We're getting married but not until we graduate."

 _And they did, and lived happily ever after…_

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to those who wanted to know Beca's answer to the proposal. I'm supposed to be studying for finals but got the writing bug again. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what else you would like to see for Jeca.


End file.
